


"Whats the Wifi Password?"

by FoxGamer429



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Out of all the things his soulmate first words could be, it had to be "What's the Wi-Fi password"?!?
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	"Whats the Wifi Password?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Probably gonna re-write this sometime in the future*

The day was going pretty well for Tim. He opened the Cafe, washed leftover dishes from last night, started on the first pot of coffee, and put some cookies in the oven.

The day started out usual. Customers came and went, some staying nearly the entire time the Cafe was open -or before they had to go for "Job interviews" or "Work" or "Re-runs of the Big Bang Theory" - so it was usual.

Until _He_ showed up.

The stranger had black hair with a shrub of white near the front. He wore a brown jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. From the angle Tim stood at, he could faintly make out black fingerless gloves and electric blue eyes.

One of his coworkers -Alex- took his order. And everything was running smoothly, until he asked the question that has plagued him since he was _16_

"what's the Wi-Fi password?"

Now, even though he 's worked at the Cafe, and has heard this question approximately 413,221,420 times, _every dang time,_ he gets his hopes up and thinks 'is this the one?' But _every dang time_ , the answers the same, no.

This time started out no different. He got asked the question "What's the Wi-Fi password?" And he proceeded to respond with what he always answers "Oh, it's foxcafeguest1"

That's were the cycle drifted off course.

The Stranger got up from his seat(it wasn't really causing a scene, a) this is Gotham and b) they probably thought he was going to the restroom) and started walking towards Tim.

"What did you just say?" The stranger growled

"I was just telling you the Wi-Fi password" Tim muttered loud enough for The Stranger to hear.

"Yeah, Jason" Another man who looked similar to the Stranger-Jason, apparently-said "He was just telling you the Wi-Fi password, no need to start a fight"

This new stranger had similar black hair and beautiful royal blue eyes. He was slightly shorter but not by much. He wore a blue polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts A.K.A:The most Dad™ outfit ever.

Jason quickly apologized for the tiny outburst, and proceeded to roll up the sleeves of his jacket, what he had just said written in dark black ink and papyrus font.

Tim quickly rolled his sleeve up to show the question Jason just asked on his arm, in the same black ink and papyrus font.

"Does this mean-" Jason started before Tim finished it

"-we're Soulmates...?"

Before anything else could start, Tim heard the tiny voice of a 16 year old girl say

"Well...this is akward..." Alex-the co-worker from earlier - said. That's when the two love birds noticed the amount of people-who thought nothing of it earlier-looking at them now.

Jason and Tim looked at each other

"...uh, may I have your number?" Jason asked " and your name too?"

Tim looked out a price of paper that already had his phone number on it(it honestly looked like he had been planning for this encounter his entire life) and softly said "Tim" before having to go back to work.

Jason typed the number into his contacts and put it under "He's the one❤" before being physically dragged back to his table by an exasperated brunette waiter named Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the cheesiest and weirdest one-shots I've ever written.
> 
> I randomly had the idea of a Cafe/soulmate AU with the "What's the Wi-Fi password" phrase as the starting point
> 
> Anyways, so long!


End file.
